The Ripple Effect
by AnotherKindOfAsian
Summary: An effect on which one occurence, changes all of its surroundings, be it land, be it sea...or be it people. One pairing that will open up all clues? SasuSaku STOPPED UPDATING. Not worth it.
1. The Tsunami

**Okay so my first story….not too nervous flames keep me warm and this is a story with all the ones mentioned in summary!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Neji looked up as he saw Tenten slicing her thumb with her two front teeth in order to complete a summoning jutsu…_ "Great!" _she thought as she struggled to maintain balance on the famously dense Konoha forest, she was found by enemy of state #1!

She kicked the back of her khaki pants with her ankle, obviously trying to get the smoke screen balls out of her pocket, Neji tilted his head wondering why she would even attempt to drop smoke screen bombs on a bayugkan (A/N: Idk how to spell it….y'all know what I mean!!) user, when he could easily see through it. And since when did her aim get so bad, I mean really! She _was_ standing right on top of him and they had missed about seven meters!

______________________________________________________________________________

Tenten was in a FIT of hysteria as Ino was trying to escape from Tenten's body! See earlier in the day:

_Flashback……._

_Tenten walked into her free-of-charge specially made for ANBU captain's apartment she shared with Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, & Neji……_

_They all had another…except for Shikamaru, Ino once LOVED him, but he felt very strongly for Temari, Ino's heart was broken, but luckily she had Naruto…._

_This time Shikamaru was showing how sick he was of the "Naruino" rumors, so he confronted Ino._

"_Ino –Chan….are the rumors true..?"_

"_Yes Shika-kun….it is true….I have been chosen for an ANBU captain position!" Ino was dining with Team 7 for the celebration, but this was not what Shikamaru was talking about…_

"_Ino, you know what I mean…!" His voice made the impression he was irritated but not angry._

"_W-w-what do you care?! Go off and have fun with your little _'Temari!'_" She spat this last word with suck disdain it sounded like she was talking to ninja who scared her flawless face in a cowardly sissy mess of slashes…that man's body was never found._

"_You know VERY WELL how I feel towards Temari-san!"_

'_San? San?! SAN?!' Ino thought, 'He never called me San!'_

"_Really because I'm not so sure I do!" She yelled._

"_I-I-I-I went to her after you rejected me…!"_

_Ino was motionless, never ONCE had he even flashed that he thought she was even decent looking! _

"_Really and when exactly did I ever reject you?! Whenever I wanted to go get ramen or see the cherry blossom blooming event you never even wasted your time! All you care about is shoji and Temari!" She was crying by now._

"_Me? Me?! ME?! I always saw how you looked at Sasuke and how do you think I could crush you by telling you he already liked Sakura? And do you honestly believe I wasn't there for you when Sakura told you they were engaged?!!?" Ino thought back…only Naruto had comforted her, and the girls of course, "THEY __BOTH__ THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST A PUNY. UGLY, FAN-GIRL!!! YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT ANYONE! I BET EVEN WHEN ASUMA -SENSEI DIED YOU DIDN'T EVEN CA-" Ino couldn't take it! She closed her eyes and was prepared to give Shikamaru the worst chakra-slap he ever encountered, but she couldn't feel his chakra in front of her….his was against a building, then who was in front of her…?_

_Her eyes fluttered open as she saw three figures in front of her, all wearing capes, the first, (left to right )A fan with a white background, and black flames, hands gripped in anger "Sasuke…3!_

_The next had a red circle, hollow, with a white background and pink flames "Sakura….!" She then noticed the way her left elbow was resting on Sasuke's shoulder, she was sad, but not surprised, especially when she saw the Uchiha crest ring and necklace adorning her soft, porcelain skin (A/N: Little too much Sakura complimenting?)_

_The last, but only one with a fist rose, signifying he was the one who threw Shikamaru into the wall, with a white background, and vivid orange flames "Naruto-kun!"_

_His once cerulean eyes, now turned pure red by the Kyuubi's power, he always was very protective of her. Tenten arrived, hearing the wall collapse, and saw Ino standing in front of Naruto, Shikamaru with his new jutsu, body control…Ino in her mind control stance, Tenten right down the middle of all this, trying to stop another schism from happening._

"_Greaaattttt!" Tenten was being sarcastic, but she was terrified, it was common knowledge to her how two jutsus can interact, she had just always watched from the bleachers…._

_All there, besides Shikamaru who was being scolded by Sakura, agreed not to let this out, Konoha having one of its ANBU captain …temporarily detained? I think not. _

_End Flashback….._

Ino was getting mad now, very mad. Neji wouldn't stop trying to hit her dang liver and she couldn't figure out which weapons to use against him…this would be a long morning.

As she headed toward where all her girlfriends sat she glared daggers at 'herself' as she saw her purple dress rolling in the dirt from laughing, does she not know how expensive dry-cleaning is these days?!!?

Neji was sensing something different about Tenten today, she was slower and harsher, and Ino wasn't at all chatty as she was, she was noisy, but from laughing not from chatting, so Neji stopped.

'Tenten' looked at him with a mix of concern, for why he had stopped, and anger at Shikamaru, he was after all his friend.

He then nodded toward Ino, he and the other guys were there for her because they also saw, wasn't it obvious, how deeply Ino cared for Shikamaru, and how he had just dumped her.

Neji was referring to how Ino had gotten over it this quickly, and he saw her hair, done in bun, and she wore the shirt Tenten gave her birthday.

"Oh you have _got _to be kidding me!!!" This would work to his advantage, but there was a dark secret this little mess-up would cause that he knew absolutely nothing about. And it has something to do with …..?

______________________________________________________________________________**I never really planned for it to be like this, but I tried to put all my ideas into one, look forward to the cliffhanger's reveal, and I'll try and update over the weekend or whenever possible! **

_Forever yours,_

_M.S._

_(Like I'll ever tell you my real name!!!)_


	2. The First Wave

**I'm back!!!! So I know I had like a million mistakes last chapter…and no reviews :'( but its all good…umm well when I first wrote this I had no idea how to carry it out but I have a plot –not really – now!!**

Neji was just shaking his head and 'Ino' was staring in shock at two figures, 'Tenten' who was rolling on the floor laughing, and Shikamaru.

She quickly averted her gaze as she saw Team 7 glaring at him. Naruto's cerulean eyes turned red as Sakura mouthed "Don't worry!" 'Tenten' still worried.

As 'Ino' saw who was beside her, she quickly stood up and walked and sat next to Naruto, he understood and started a conversation about, of course, RAMEN.

Everyone else on the sidelines – those who didn't know about the 'incident' – quirked their eyebrows at the cease of the fight, usually Tenten and Neji were all in it and sweating by now. Neji pulled 'Tenten' to the side and said, "What. The. Heck. Happened." He stated more than asked.

After she told him about what happened he was puzzled.

"Say I believe what you just said…why did only you and Ino switch and well, it just doesn't add up!" Neji scream whispered.

'Tenten' locked back in thought, _He's right; this doesn't make any sense…._

She then said "Fight's over bye everyone! And Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikama-poo, and Ten- Ino, stay for a bit will 'ya?" She strengthened her voice by cupping her hands around her mouth.

She then looked at team 7, who were tensed…something was going wrong, she just knew it.

The next thing she knew…

**GAHHHHHH I'm sorry but I have another fic to write a chapter for and I still have the idea fresh in my head and need to get started…umm well…REVIEW PLEASE! I will try to update soon only was late because of school y'know! And I'll see you next weekend! HAVE A NICE BREAK!**

**~*~**


	3. The Rising Tide

**Hahaha…well, y'see, I couldn't update because well I actually have a life and I try to update every time I can, so here it goes…and by the way, to avoid confusion, Tenten is in Ino's body, and vice versa, so 'Ino' is really Tenten and 'Tenten' is really Ino, hope that helps! **

**Disclaimer: HOKAY we all get it, I don't own Naruto, and I don't think its mangaka even thought a site like this exists so there! **

_The Ripple Effect_

_By,_

_AnotherKindOfAsian_

The next thing she knew Sakura and Sasuke's katanas were placed behind her throat, so that whoever was behind her was caught.

'_My GAWD what is going on…wait, what's with Naruto…?' _Ino thought, while she was in Tenten's body, Naruto was glaring in fear, like how a bear tries to make itself look bigger when bluffing. Sasuke and Sakura weren't, they were strong, they didn't have to hold back, Naruto would, or else he could hurt someone.

"…My, my, Sasuke-kun! Look at how you've grown." Sakura's eyes stayed calm, as she pressed her katana more aggressively against _her _throat, but she wasn't doing this because she hated the girl-yes this 20 something lady was short enough to look 12 from a distance- she was doing it for something else.

Her katana was in a defensive position, that wasn't right. She was stopping not the girl, but Sasuke.

"Don't stop me, Sakura. You know very well what she wants!" Although there is an exclamation mark, his voice wasn't high and he didn't scream, but there was a tone edgier than the one he usually addressed Sakura with.

"RUN." That was all she said as she slightly cocked her head behind her, speaking to the rest of us, even Naruto. When Sasuke's eyes met Naruto's he stepped away from he girl, and in an instant was behind Naruto whispering something into his ear. Naruto fumed.

"Sakura… I'll try my best." Sasuke then, in a sudden blur, was beside Sakura, pecked her on the cheek, and reminded them, "Run, if you know what's best for you." He was hiding something, Naruto's wild fire chakra swirled around him in a fiery mist.

Sasuke then slowly turned to Naruto, walking with a slow pace. He raised his hand, and grabbed Naruto's chin, in an effort for him to stare down, eye to eye. He activated his Sharingan, and Naruto immediately calmed down, "WE HAVE TO HURRY OR ELSE SHE W-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's hand forcibly closing his mouth, "Then let's go."

Hinata didn't know what was going on, Naruto and Sasuke walked into the Hokage's, Naruto's, office and locked the door behind them, facing the door. "Um…guys? What's wrong, you seem," the word she was about to say was dead on, but only Naruto flinched, "to be protecting someone, no, some_thing_. Because I know Naruto would be screaming if I was in danger, but he's not, no one else is here, you're not being authorative and trying to protect Konoha, so what _are _you protecting?" The words came out in a gush of a paranoid voice. Hinata was worried.

Naruto walked over and held her face; he smiled down, not his usual grin, but a sick smile. Hinata's eyes widened in horror, the man who held her face's hand's started to trembled and her suppressed something, not the Kyuubi, but a cough, a loud, scratchy cough. Hinata cough hear his throat tissue being torn apart. When he smiled back up at her, Hinata's eyes welled up with tears as she saw Sasuke turn around, and the man impersonating Naruto glare up at her, his perfect façade having been broken.

**Well I'll update in a day or two, things **_**have**_** been moving fairly slowly since today. But expect nothing for next week, HUGE tests, so sorry! **


End file.
